


Steady Affection

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took awhile for her to see King as more than a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> Happy Fandom Stocking, [alyse](http://alyse.dreamwidth.org/)!

It took awhile for her to see King as more than a brother. Her father died, Blade was a solid but silent comfort, and the vampires were planning to wipe out humans with Dracula on their side. Then they won and Blade left. It was just her and King now.

Abigail restrung her bow, making sure it was nice and tight. King stood off to the side to watch her. He was supposed to be cleaning out his guns, but she could tell he wasn't. She picked up her bow and an arrow, carefully breathing as she aimed at the makeshift target ahead of her. Archery had always calmed her, even when she started using it to hunt vampires instead of winning medals.

She released the arrow and hit the center of the bullseye. King clapped as he came closer.

"It never fails to amaze me how good you are. It kinda gets me going."

Abigail rolled her eyes as she turned towards him. She had always considered him handsome, but she recently realized that she was attracted to him as well. She could afford to find him attractive now, now that they weren't constantly in danger.

"Is that so, huh?"

"Yep. It's too bad we were pretty much forced into retirement." King reached for her hand. "Now whatever are we going to do?"

Abigail laughed. "We could go on vacation. I've never been to Europe before."

"We can do that. I think Blade's wandering around France. We could even visit him, see if he's calmed down some."

"I doubt that." She rested her head on his shoulder. "He still hates you."

"That's all right. Not everyone can handle my charm." She felt his smile as he kissed her head. "Fortunately, you can."

"Yeah." She could.


End file.
